Katzenjammer und Wolfsheulen
by Zuckerspinne
Summary: Was wäre wenn ein einsamer alter Werwolf auf die Idee kommt sich ein Haustier anzuschaffen? Und was wäre wenn seine Wahl auf einen kleinen, schwarzen Kater fällt? Und was ist wenn in diesem Kater mehr steckt als es Anfangs den Anschein hatte?
1. Prolog

Prolog - Freiheit

_Er rannte und rannte, nur schnell weg von diesem Ort._

_Verdammt, wie hatte er sich nur in diese miese Situation gebracht? Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Vielleicht war das einfach nur ein langer und qualvoller Alptraum...nein, es war real, er konnte es spüren._

_In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er wirklich schon sehr viel Leid erlebt...aber diese Sache toppte alles._

_Knurren und Bellen war hinter ihm zu hören, es kam näher und er rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnten._

_Er brauchte Hilfe, unbedingt und sofort._

Fenrir Greyback war frei.  
Die Schlacht war nun drei Jahre her und im letzten Jahr hatte man ihn endgültig frei gesprochen.

Voraussetzung aber war das er nicht unter Menschen lebte, sie zwar aufsuchen durfte um vielleicht einzukaufen oder ähnliches, aber mehr auch nicht.

Ein bisschen war diese Maßnahme um die Menschen vor ihm zu schützen, ein wenig aber auch um ihn selbst davor zu bewahren angegriffen zu werden.

Es gab immer noch zu viele Leute die glaubten das all ihr Leid von ihm verursacht worden war, und bei einigen war das sogar der Fall. Etwas was ihn aber nicht dazu brachte irgendwas zu bereuen, alles was er je getan hatte war notwendig gewesen...etwas was sogar das Ministerium erkannt hatte.

Fenrir Greyback war zwar frei, musste sich aber trotzdem mit einem Umhang verhüllen um nicht erkannt zu werden. Etwas was ihn nicht sonderlich störte, es war ihm egal wie er den magischen Supermarkt betrat, Hauptsache war das er überhaupt einkaufen gehen konnte.

Wären die Umstände anders gewesen, wäre der Werwolf in Askaban gelandet und sicher schon dort gestorben. So jemand wie er konnte nicht lange in Gefangenschaft existieren.

Ja im Grunde war Fenrir Greyback wirklich frei...aber leider auch sehr einsam.

Natürlich hätte er in die Kolonie gehen können aber wahrscheinlich wäre er dort irgendwann wahnsinnig geworden.

Er wollte keine vielen Werwölfe und Menschen um sich, er wollte einen einzigen für sich ganz allein haben. Irgendjemanden der mit ihm zusammen vor dem Kamin saß, wenn es draußen kalt wurde.

Seufzend packte er das Fleisch in den schwebenden Korb, welcher ihm durch den Supermarkt folgte. Das Geschäft war ganz neu in der Winkelgasse und entsprechend modern eingerichtet, man konnte auch alles bekommen was man sich wünschte. Wenn man etwas nicht fand, musste man es nur sagen und spätestens zwei Tage später war es im Regal.

Der alte Wolf kam hauptsächlich um Geflügel zu kaufen und sich mit Schokolade einzudecken. Den Rest bekam er von dem Ort an dem er lebte, und davon einmal abgesehen konnte er in dieser kurzen Zeit unter Menschen ein wenig seine Einsamkeit vergessen.

Manchmal wünschte er sich sogar, das er in der Schlacht gestorben wäre, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er das er noch irgendetwas auf diesem Planeten zu erledigen hatte.

Man starb nur wenn man sein Schicksal erfüllte, das von Fenrir bestand sicher nicht aus dem was er bisher getan hatte.  
Irgendetwas wartete noch auf ihn, und allein um zu erfahren was es war, wollte er leben.

Außerdem war er kein Feigling, nur Feiglinge konnten ihre Probleme nicht bewältigen und brachten sich um. Zu feige um Freunde um Hilfe zu bitten, zu feige um irgendetwas selbst in Angriff zu nehmen was nur ein wenig Selbstbewusstsein benötigte.

Ja so war es, in Fenrirs Augen begangen nur Feiglinge Selbstmord.

Stumm bezahlte er seine Einkäufe und zauberte alles direkt nach Hause.

Man hatte ihn mit einigen Schwurzaubern belegt, damit er seine Auflagen nicht verletzte und kein Unheil anrichtete, aber auch damit konnte er gut leben.

Nur eben nicht mehr lange mit dieser Einsamkeit.

Fenrir verließ den Supermarkt und ging die Straße runter, er wollte wirklich nicht dort leben wo soviele Menschen waren. Da konnte er gleich in die Kolonie gehen, aber er wollte Gesellschaft...vielleicht sollte er sich ein Haustier anschaffen?  
Sein Weg führte ihn zum Schaufenster des Tiergeschäfts, um ein Haustier konnte er sich kümmern und es leistete ihm Gesellschaft, zwar stumme aber immerhin überhaupt welche.

Und wenn er lernte damit umzugehen, konnte er sich auch irgendwann um menschliche Gesellschaft kümmern.

Aber was sollte er sich anschaffen?  
Einen Hund?  
Nein das ging nicht, er würde das Tier an Vollmond riechen, zu ihm kommen, und versuchen ihn in sein Rudel zu integrieren, oder ähnliches. Womöglich wollte er mit ihm auch noch kämpfen und dabei konnte ein Hund schnell umkommen.

Eine Eule?  
Eulen waren nicht sonderlich schmusebedürftig. Wenn sie nichts zu tun hatten schliefen sie oder gingen auf die Jagd. Und jemanden an den er Briefe verschicken konnte, hatte der Werwolf nicht.

Eine Katze?  
Gerade wollte er gedanklich die Vor- und Nachteile einer Katze abwägen als er lautes Bellen hörte, wimmerndes Schreien folgte.

Er sah sich um und konnte beobachten wie eine kleine schwarze Katze aus der Nocturngasse geschossen kam, gefolgt von einem sehr großen und wütenden Hund.

Die Chancen für den schwarzen Mäusefänger standen merklich schlecht und so beschloss Fenrir ausnahmsweise mal ein Leben zu retten...


	2. Kapitel I

Kapitel I - Harry

Fenrir brauchte nicht lange, da hatte er die kleine, schwarze Katze eingefangen und den Hund mit einem Knurren vertrieben. Der Hund kniff den Schwanz ein, verschwand fiepend in der Nocturngasse und der alte Wolf grinste triumphierend.

Nachdenklich sah er auf die kleine Katze in seinem Arm, welche sich ängstlich an ihn presste.  
Das kleine Wesen kniff die Augen zusammen und schien zu hoffen das es nicht im Magen des Hundes oder an einem anderen schrecklichen Ort landete. Dabei zitterte der kleine Körper wie ein ganzer Wald mit Espenlaub.

"Hey" brummte er und strich mit seinem Zeigefinger zart über den kleinen Kopf des Wesens:  
"Es ist alles vorbei. Der kommt nicht mehr wieder."  
Kein Halsband oder ein anderes Merkmal was anzeigte das der Kater, es war eindeutig ein Kater, jemandem gehörte.

Vorsichtig öffnete das immer noch zitternde Tier seine Augen, sie waren smaragdgrün und leuchteten ängstlich.

Sahen zu ihm hoch, das Gesicht des Menschen welcher ihn gerettet hatte war verhüllt. Nur goldene Augen waren zu sehen, ein Werwolf anscheinend, und wenn es wirklich einer war dann ein sehr tierlieber.

"Du bist süß" brummte er und steckte den kleinen Kater in sein Hemd:  
"Ich nehme dich erstmal mit. Ein Gratishaustier kriegt man ja recht selten."  
Haustier!  
Nein, dass wollte der kleine Kater sicher nicht, er war kein Tier, erst recht kein Haustier.

Er war ein Mensch der durch einen Unfall zum Tier geworden war!

Und schon hatte Fenrir Greyback Katzenkrallen in der Brust...

_~Rückblick~_

_Wenn Professor Severus Snape seinem ehemaligen Schüler Harry James Potter eines geraten hatte, dann war es das dieser nie wieder Kessel und Zutaten in die Hand nehmen sollte._

_Der ruhmreiche Vernichter Voldemorts war nicht zum Brauen geboren, dies war dem Zaubertränkemeister schon von Anfang an klar gewesen. Wenn der Held Zutaten und Kessel in die Hand nahm, endete das nur in einer Katastrophe die meist sogar explodierte._

_Und nachdem Harry seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte war dies der einzige Rat gewesen den Severus ihm mitgegeben hatte:  
"Braue nie. Lass die Finger von Zutaten, Kessel und Phiolen. Wenn du einen Trank brauchst, komm zu mir bevor du mit irgendwas dein Heim in die Luft jagst."_

_Und weil Harry seinen ehemaligen Lehrer mittlerweile sehr mochte, hatte er natürlich nicht nach dem Trank gegen Schnupfen gefragt. Der war einfach zu brauen und der Professor hatte schon genug um die Ohren, da sollte er sich nicht um einen verschnupften Helden kümmern müssen. Außerdem hatte Snape dem Brauen weitestgehend abgeschworen, seit er dauerhaft Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war. Er stellte nur noch den Wolfsbanntrank für Remus und ein paar Heiltränke für Madame Pomfrey her._

_Natürlich hätte Harry den Trank auch kaufen können aber das Gebräu war wirklich ganz leicht herzustellen. Davon mal abgesehen war er gar nicht so schlecht, Neville hatte mehr Kessel in die Luft gejagt und der musste Snape sogar schwören nie wieder zu brauen.  
So nun noch diese Zutat in den Kessel, nicht zuviel und... _

_Es knallte und rauchte, irgendetwas schleuderte Harry zu Boden und er schüttelte sich benommen. Nun war das Mistzeug doch explodiert, wenigstens stand sein Haus noch und oh Wunder sein Schnupfen war weg...seine Hände aber auch, sie waren zu Pfoten geworden._

_~Rückblick Ende~_

"Aua, verdammt. Was soll das?" Fenrir packte ihn am Nacken und zog knurrend die kleine Katze aus seinem Hemd, wurde daraufhin angefaucht.

Sofort knurrte der Werwolf zurück, er ließ sich so was bestimmt nicht gefallen.

"Bring mich zu Severus Snape" wollte der Held im Fell sagen, aber natürlich kamen diese Worte nicht aus seinem kleinen Maul heraus. Stattdessen zeigte er seine spitzen Zähnchen und forderte fauchend seine Freilassung.

"Ich dachte du wärst lieb. Na vielleicht hast du nur Hunger, oder so" überlegte der Werwolf und steckte den Kater wieder ins Hemd:  
"Behalte deine Krallen bei dir sonst liefere ich dich dem Hund aus."  
Harry erstarrte ängstlich, okay das wollte er dann doch nicht, und vielleicht konnte der Kerl ja brauen. Er musste ihm nur klar machen das er ein Mensch war, dann würde der ihm schon helfen.

Leise schnurrend rollte er sich in dem Hemd zusammen, der Typ war ziemlich muskulös und nur leicht behaart. Wenn er jetzt ein Mensch wäre, hätte er diese Situation sogar genießen können...okay er genoss es auf jeden Fall ein bisschen.

"Gut" seufzte der alte Wolf erleichtert:  
"Gehen wir nach Hause."  
Der Kater spürte wie appariert wurde, kniff dabei die Augen zusammen und als es vorbei war schaute er vorsichtig aus dem Hemd heraus.

Wald, um sie herum war nur Wald.

Der Werwolf ging ein paar Schritte und nahm dabei den Umhang ab, Harry sah hoch und erschrak.

Fenrir Greyback!  
Er hatte ihn zuvor nur einmal gesehen, in der Schlacht, und da war sein erster Eindruck von ihm nicht sonderlich gut gewesen.

Angeblich fraß er Menschen, mit Vorliebe natürlich unberührte, junge Mädchen, und das sogar außerhalb des Vollmondes. Es gab Geschichten über den alten, fiesen Werwolf, die waren schlimmer als jeder Horrorroman.

Andererseits hatte das Ministerium ihn freigesprochen, aber auch die hatten sich schon geirrt. Sirius war dafür ein gutes Beispiel, aber auch den hatten sie mittlerweile von seiner Schuld freigesprochen. Wenigstens machte das Ministerium seine Fehler wieder gut.

Aber wenn er keine Menschen fraß, wenn sich das Ministerium mal nicht geirrt hatte, fraß der Kerl vielleicht Katze?

Landete Harry nun im Kochtopf?

Wie gelähmt ließ er sich in ein kleines Holzhaus tragen, wieso hatte er eigentlich immer soviel Pech? Warum musste er gerade bei Greyback landen, es wäre doch viel schöner gewesen wenn Severus ihn zufällig gefunden hätte.

Aber wann hatte Harry denn mal Glück gehabt?

Er war doch sein ganzes, bisheriges Leben immer von einem Unglück ins nächste gestolpert und nicht mal einen Anti-Schnupfen Trank bekam er anständig hin.  
"Du schaust aber traurig aus dem Fell" stellte der Werwolf fest, als er den kleinen Kater aus seinem Hemd holte und auf dem Boden absetzte:  
"Du hast bestimmt Hunger. Ich werde dir gleich etwas Fleisch geben, am besten koche ich es vorher. Wer weiß woher du kommst, nachher bist du so ein verwöhntes Vieh und verträgst kein rohes Fleisch. Und so klein wie du bist wirst du mir wohl auch sicher nicht die Ratten aus der Bude halten."

Er ging in die kleine Küche, Harry folgte ihm langsam und in diesem Moment spürte er tatsächlich das er ziemlichen Hunger hatte.

Irgendwie musste er Fenrir dazu bringen ihn zu Snape zu schaffen, festzustellen das es sich bei dem Kater um Harry Potter handelte.

Aber bis dahin, bis Harry dies geschafft hatte, konnte er sich von Fenrir erstmal verwöhnen lassen.

Nach all diesem Pech, hatte das auf jeden Fall mal verdient.


	3. Kapitel II

Kapitel II - Instinkte

"Hier" Fenrir setzte dem kleinen Kater einen großen Haufen Fleisch vor, wo die Stücke vereinzelt sogar größer waren als sein Kopf. Harry sah hungrig auf das Angebot, sein Magen knurrte wie verrückt und so wie es aussah war es einfach nur gekochtes Rindfleisch. Nichts schlechtes und giftiges daran.

Aber wie sollte er das fressen?

Mühsam leckte er an dem Fleisch, Fenrir war so ein Idiot, dann setzte er sich vor die Schale und maunzte anklagend.

Er war doch kein Hund der das einfach zerreißen konnte.

"Schmeckt es dir nicht" fragte der Werwolf verwirrt:  
"Ich dachte Katzen sind Fleischfresser?"  
Wenn der Held im Fell hätte Seufzen können, dann wäre seine Verzweiflung in diesem Moment sehr laut zum Ausdruck gebracht worden.

Wie sollte er diesem dummen alten Wolf nur klar machen das er davon einfach nichts essen konnte?

Verzweifelt schlug er mit der Tatze auf das Fleisch, holte so eins aus der Schale und zeigte Fenrir mit vergeblichen Beißversuchen das er es nicht aufnehmen konnte. Nun schien dem Werwolf ein Licht aufzugehen, er zog seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte die großen Brocken in mundgerechte Stückchen.

"Kluge Katze, dummer Werwolf" stellte Fenrir schmunzelnd fest:  
"Du brauchst noch einen Namen."  
_Ich habe einen_, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, _ich hab sogar zwei, nur kann ich sie dir leider nicht mitteilen. _Hoffentlich kam er nicht auf die Idee ihn Mausi oder ähnlich zu nennen.

Traurig maunzend fing er an zu fressen, wenigstens schmeckte das Fleisch ganz gut.

"Du brauchst einen ordentlichen Namen" beschloss der alte Wolf und widmete sich dann der Zubereitung seines eigenen Essens, es gab wohl Eintopf mit Huhn:  
"Etwas was zu dir passt."  
"Harry James Potter", wollte der Kater ihm entgegen schreien aber wieder kam nur ein "Miau" heraus.

Er war erbärmlich, ein ziemlich erbärmlicher Idiot. Hätte er auf Severus gehört, wäre er sicher nicht in diese Lage gekommen und würde jetzt gemütlich zuhause sitzen. Aber stattdessen lief er auf vier Pfoten und landete bei einem Werwolf der nicht gerade den besten Ruf hatte.

Traurig fraß er weiter bis sein Magen ebenso voll war wie seine Blase. Er musste wohin, wo er sich erleichtern konnte.

Merkwürdig rumwackelnd maunzte er erst Fenrir an, der nicht zu verstehen schien was der Kleine wollte, und sprintete dann zu einer alten Topfpflanze um da rein zu machen.

Wie peinlich, wenn er hätte rot werden können wäre er es sicher geworden. Aber stattdessen scharrte er instinktiv in der alten Erde rum und leckte sich danach die Pfoten. Hoffentlich kam er nicht auch noch auf die Idee sich das Hinterteil sauber zu lecken.

Fenrir hatte das beobachtet, kam zu ihm und Harry glaubte sich schon im Kochtopf zu sehen, stattdessen aber wurde die Pflanze entsorgt. Dann ging der Werwolf in einen anderen Raum und kam mit einer Kiste wieder die er draußen mit Erde füllte.  
"Hier kannst du rein machen" bestimmte er und stellte die Kiste ins Bad:  
"Das ist besser als jede andere Ecke."  
Er schob die Schale mit dem Fleisch, mit dem Fuß, an eine Wand heran und fing dann selbst an zu essen. Es roch verführerisch gut, was Fenrir da gekocht hatte, kurz entschlossen sprang Harry auf den zweiten Stuhl und dann auf den Tisch. Beschnupperte das Essen seines "Besitzers" und wollte sich dann mit der Pfote was davon holen. Fenrir hatte sicher nichts dagegen wenn Harry mal probierte.  
Aber kaum hatte er dazu angesetzt und die Pfote gehoben, wurde er wild angeknurrt.

"Du hast deines da unten" knurrte der alte Wolf böse, der kleine schwarze Kater zitterte kurz vor Angst und trollte sich dann.

War es wirklich gut gewesen sich ein Haustier anzuschaffen?  
Fenrir sah ihm besorgt nach wie er noch kurz an dem gekochten Rindfleisch schnupperte und dann zum Sofa ging um sich darauf zu legen. Vielleicht sollte er ihm etwas mehr bieten, damit er sich wohler fühlte und keine Angst mehr vor seinem Besitzer hatte.

Er aß auf und ging dann raus um ein kleines Stück vor seinem Haus einzuzäunen, mit einem Zauber zu sichern.

So konnte er dem Kater ein wenig frische Luft bieten, ganz frei rum laufen durfte er ihn nicht da es im Wald viele wilde Tiere gab. Allein schon die Wölfe würden sich über so einen kleinen Happen freuen und da hatte der Winzling keine Chance auch nur eine Nacht zu überleben.

Als Fenrir sein Werk beendet hatte, ging er in den Wald und kam mit einem kleinen Baumstammstück wieder, das brachte er ins Haus um es im Wohnzimmer aufzustellen.

Der Kater sah auf, blinzelte etwas müde und gähnte verschlafen.

"Kratzbaum" erklärte der Werwolf, machte vor was der Kater daran zu tun hatte:  
"Wenn du die Möbel benutzt, benutze ich nächsten Winter dein Fell als Schal."  
Harry zuckte zusammen, sah Fenrir ein wenig angstvoll an. Hoffentlich meinte der Kerl das nicht ernst, davon einmal abgesehen fand er den angebotenen Kratzbaum nicht sonderlich hübsch.

Wenn er da an das Luxusding dachte, was Hermines Krummbein für sich hatte, da war so ein Baumstamm nichts gegen.

Andererseits waren sie hier im Wald und dieses Ding war sicher das Natürlichste was man finden konnte, vielleicht hatte Fenrir kein Geld um einen ordentlichen zu kaufen.

Er sprang vom Sofa runter und schnupperte an der Rinde des Kratzbaums, oh was war das?

Instinktiv fing er an sich an dem Kratzbaum zu reiben, seine Duftmarke zu hinterlassen. Er roch nach Wald, Erde und frischem Gras, bald würde er nach Harry riechen.

"Scheint dir zu gefallen" stellte Fenrir fest und der kleine Kater hielt in seinem Tun inne, er durfte nicht zu sehr Katze werden. Er durfte vor allem nicht vergessen das er immer noch ein Mensch war, das Harry Potter in dem Fell steckte und da auch wieder raus musste.

Er maunzte einmal herzzerreißend und kehrte dann aufs Sofa zurück, was sollte er nur tun das er endlich wieder ein Mensch wurde?  
Gab es überhaupt eine Möglichkeit?

Fenrir öffnete die Haustür, was hatte der jetzt vor?

"Du kannst etwas raus gehen wenn du willst, ich habe dir ein Stück vor dem Haus eingezäunt."  
Harry wurde hellhörig und zwei Minuten später jagte er Schmetterlingen und Fliegen hinterher.


	4. Kapitel III

Kapitel III - Kochen

Irgendwie musste es klappen, irgendwie. So konnte es einfach nicht weitergehen, es musste etwas geschehen in diesem Fall musste er es selbst in die Hand bzw. Pfote nehmen.  
Harry James Potter, sturer Held der sich durch seine eigene Dummheit in einen Katzenkörper gezaubert hatte, versuchte mit seinen Pfoten irgendwas in die Erde seines Katzenklos zu schreiben. Das wollte er dann Fenrir zeigen, wenn es glückte.

Leider konnte man es nicht erkennen, es sah eher nach einem merkwürdigen Kunststil aus anstatt nach lesbaren Wörtern.

Es war ja nicht so das er nicht mehr lesen konnte, das war ihm zum Glück genauso geblieben wie sein restlicher Menschenverstand.

Aber das Schreiben mit Pfoten war sehr schwierig, er konnte ja auch keinen Stift halten.

Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl, wenn es im Katzenklo nicht ging musste er irgendwelche Sachen heranschaffen und sie zu Buchstaben legen. Ja das würde er tun, das war eine sehr gute Idee.

Fenrir musste erfahren das sein Haustier kein wirkliches Tier war.

Maunzend kam er aus dem Bad, er war erst zwei Tage bei Fenrir, hatte sich aber schon einiges angewöhnt um sich selbst das Leben zu erleichtern.

Und nachdem der Werwolf ihn einmal aus Versehen getreten hatte, machte er sich nun öfters bemerkbar um anzuzeigen das er sich gerade durch das Haus bewegte und nicht irgendwelche Tritte abbekommen wollte.

Fenrir stand am Herd, er kochte oft und hatte entsprechende Utensilien dafür. Fünf verschiedene Töpfe, drei Pfannen in unterschiedlicher Größe, Gewürze, Kräuter und andere Zutaten.  
Ein bisschen sah es in der kleinen Küche aus wie in Snapes Labor, aber das was Fenrir kochte schmeckte wesentlich besser als das was Severus braute.

"Wieder da" brummte er auf das Maunzen hin und reichte dem Kater ein Stück Hähnchenfleisch, welches dieser sofort gierig verschlang.

Er durfte den Kleinen nicht zu sehr verwöhnen sonst wurde der noch fett, andererseits bewegte er sich auch genug.

Jeden Tag ging der Kleine raus und sprang irgendwelchen Insekten hinterher oder er wetzte sich drinnen an dem Baumstamm, kletterte über Stühle und Tische. Ganz und gar nicht wie eine Katze sonst, war der Kleine den Tag über unterwegs und schlief dann nachts tief und fest.

Eine magische Katze, das war es was sich Fenrir da ins Haus geholt hatte und diese Erkenntnis war ihm schon am ersten Tag gekommen. Allein schon das der kleine Kerl alles verstand was man ihm sagte, zeugte von hoher Intelligenz. Der Werwolf war sich sicher das es sich deswegen bestimmt nicht um einen Muggelkater handelte.

Andererseits hatte er aber auch noch nie ein Haustier besessen, er wusste gar nicht wie intelligent Katzen grundsätzlich waren. Er wusste nur das magische Tiere auf jeden Fall mehr konnten als die der Muggel.

Und sicher verstand der Kleine deswegen auch die menschliche Sprache.

Anders konnte es gar nicht sein.

Harry sprang auf den Tisch und schnurrte Fenrir lieb an, natürlich wollte er mehr von dem leckeren Hähnchenfleisch und tatsächlich reagierte der alte Wolf darauf. Gemütlich brummend gab er Harry noch ein paar Streifen und während dieser sich darüber hermachte, dachte er wieder einmal darüber nach wie er denn nun wieder zum Menschen werden konnte.

Es musste einen Weg geben, einen sicheren der sofort zu dem gewünschten Ergebnis führte.

Natürlich, der einfachste Weg war, zu Severus zu kommen und sich zurück zaubern zu lassen. Aber dafür musste er Fenrir erstmal klar machen das in dem Fell ein ruhmreicher Held steckte.

Es war toll bei dem Werwolf, das musste Harry zugeben, er bekam leckeres Essen und wurde dauernd gekrault.

Aber auf Dauer konnte er nicht ignorieren, dass er wieder nach Hause musste, vorzugsweise in menschlicher Gestalt.

"Eigentlich ist das mein Essen" erklärte der alte Wolf, Harry störte das sicher nicht, er hatte Hunger auf leckere Soßen und Kartoffeln...wusste aber auch das sein Katzenmagen dies nicht wirklich vertrug.

Als er sich einmal, in der Nacht, über die Reste hergemacht hatte war am nächsten Morgen heftiges Kotzen angesagt gewesen. Fenrir hatte das nicht sehr erfreut, zwar konnte er es wegzaubern aber allein der Anblick war sicher nicht toll gewesen. Entsprechend hatte er auch mit Harry geschimpft, keine schöne Erfahrung.  
Der Held ließ ein "Miau" hören und empfing einen neugierigen Blick aus goldenen Augen, diese Augen. Eigentlich hatte Fenrir wirklich wunderschöne Augen, und er sah auch verdammt gut aus. Der Held im Fell liebte es sich an den alten Wolf zu kuscheln und von ihm gekrault zu werden bis er sich den Schlaf schnurrte. Jeden Abend ging das so, und Harry genoss es wirklich sehr.

"Nachher kotzt du wieder" brummte Fenrir amüsiert und hob den kleinen Kater auf seine Arme, während er weiter in seinem Essen rum rührte. Eigentlich hatte er sich ja nur übergeben weil er in der Nacht die Reste fand. Mindestens einmal musste der Kleine jede Nacht aufstehen und zum Katzenklo. Sonst schlief er eigentlich danach gleich wieder, aber in der besagten Nacht waren die Reste verführerischer gewesen als der Schlaf.

Als Katzenbesitzer lernte man täglich dazu, Fenrir bewahrte seine Lebensmittel nun immer in den Schränken auf und ließ nichts mehr rum liegen was kleinen Katzen schaden könnte.

Der Kater rieb seinen Kopf am Hals des Werwolfs und schnurrte auffordernd, sicher sollte er ihn kraulen aber jetzt musste er erstmal an seinen eigenen Magen denken.  
"Später, geh noch was raus während ich esse" er setzte den Mäusefänger ab und widmete sich wieder konzentriert dem Kochen.

Harry sah hoch und hörte auf zu schnurren, er sollte Fenrir vielleicht nicht mehr beim Kochen stören. Aber Lust zum raus gehen hatte er in diesem Moment auch nicht. Am liebsten würde er ein bisschen spielen.  
Vielleicht sollte er den alten Wolf ein wenig ärgern.

Ja das war eine gute Idee, ein bisschen Spaß durfte er ja trotz seiner Situation haben. So ein Katzenleben hatte ja nicht nur Nachteile.

Lautlos schlich er zum Sofa, setzte sich davor und sah zur Küche, Fenrir war voll und ganz beschäftigt. Aber das was nun kam würde er hören.

Der Held im Fell richtete sich auf, fuhr die Krallen aus und lehnte sich gegen das Sofa. Dann fing er lautstark und langsam an zu kratzen und sich an dem Leder und Stoff zu wetzen.

Fenrir sah zu ihm, hob eine seiner buschigen Augenbrauen, Harry öffnete sein Maul und wetzte noch mal extra stark, dabei sah er den Werwolf gehässig an.

_Das hast du davon_, dachte Harry amüsiert als er vor seinem "Besitzer" fliehen musste und dabei natürlich wesentlich schneller war.

"Du Mistvieh" schimpfte Fenrir halb böse, halb amüsiert.

Dieser kleine Kater machte ihn irgendwie glücklich, aber er wusste auch das er nie ein guter Ersatz für einen Menschen sein würde.


	5. Kapitel IV

Kapitel IV - Feuer

"Fenrir, Fenrir, wach auf, bitte wach schnell auf" genau das war es was Harry rufen wollte als er mit seinen kleinen Pfoten auf dem Gesicht des Werwolfs herum trampelte. Aber natürlich kam nur ein klagendes Maunzen aus seiner Kehle, was jedoch genau die gleiche Wirkung hatte wie ein paar Worte. Der Werwolf wachte auf, das Ziel war zum Glück erreicht worden.

Es war mitten in der Nacht und der kleine schwarze Kater namens Harry Potter wollte unbedingt das sein "Besitzer" aufwachte. Es war verdammt dringend.

Wieso nur?  
"Was ist los" fragte der alte Wolf brummend und bekam noch eins mit der Pfote, der Kater maunzte und Fenrir stieg ein beißender Geruch in die Nase. Das roch verdammt stark nach verbranntem Holz.

Feuer!  
Blitzschnell war der Werwolf auf den Beinen.  
Hatte er den Kamin angelassen, oder gar den Herd?

War ein Blitz eingeschlagen?  
Seit er nicht mehr verfolgt wurde war sein Schlaf tiefer geworden und so ein Gewitter weckte ihn nicht mehr auf.

Er war ja sicher, rein theoretisch jedenfalls.  
Schnell hatte er den Zauberstab in der Hand und lief eilig aus dem Schlafzimmer raus.

Die Küche brannte, es war der Herd gewesen und das Feuer war schon so groß das er es nicht mehr löschen konnte.

Selbst Wasser würde da nicht viel bringen, geschweige denn irgendeine Decke.  
Schnell rannte er ins Schlafzimmer zurück, packte den kleinen Kater und all seine Klamotten in eine Tasche. Dann nahm er noch sein altes Zelt und die wichtigen Papiere.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnten sie das Haus verlassen, bevor das Feuer die anderen Räume erfasste.

Fenrir keuchte schwer, er kannte nur den Zauber um kleine Feuer zu löschen, denn mehr hatte er nie gebraucht. Eindeutig musste er auch den für größere Feuer lernen, für das nächste Mal wenn er wieder auf eine brennende Küche antraf. Was für ein Horror in dieser Nacht, sein Haus brannte und nichts war mehr zu retten.

Harry schaute aus der Tasche raus, zu dem Haus welches wie Zunder brannte. Kein Wunder, es war zu achtzig Prozent aus Holz gewesen und die letzten Tage hatte es nicht geregnet.

Trauer kam in dem felligen Helden auf, er hatte sich wohl gefühlt bei Fenrir und der Abend war ja noch so schön gewesen.

Vielleicht gab der Werwolf sein Haustier nun weg, nun wo er kein Heim mehr hatte. Dem Helden graute es davor eventuell in einem Tierheim zu landen, da kam er sicher nicht mehr so schnell raus und wurde auch in nächster Zeit kein Mensch.

"Du hast mir meinen Hintern gerettet" Fenrir nahm Harry aus der Tasche und setzte sich mit ihm in das Gras, beobachtend wie das Haus langsam niederbrannte.

Wenigstens konnte er mit einigen Zaubern verhindern das das Feuer auf den Wald übergriff oder ihnen gar zu nah kam.

Der Kater schnurrte nur, rieb seine Nase an der großen Hand des Werwolfs und schloss die Augen. Es war schon gut so, immerhin hatte Fenrir sehr viel für ihn getan und eines Tages würde er auch dafür sorgen das der junge Mann seine richtige Gestalt wieder bekam.

Harry musste sich nur jetzt etwas einschleimen damit er nicht im Tierheim landete.

Still beobachteten sie wie das Haus ganz abbrannte und dann, als die Sonne aufging, war nur noch eine Ruine übrig die Fenrir einfach wegzauberte.

"Das war nicht das erste Haus was ich gebaut habe, und es wird wohl nicht das letzte sein" brummte er und stellte das Zelt auf, während Harry im Gras hockte und ihm zusah.

Er konnte nun einfach abhauen, das eingezäunte Stück Wiese hatte nun eine große Öffnung. Aber er wusste genau das er allein im Wald keine Chance hatte. Er wusste ja noch nicht mal in welche Richtung er laufen sollte.

Fenrir musste ihm einfach helfen, gleich nachdem das neue Haus fertig war, denn der Werwolf schien wirklich zu planen ein neues Heim auf die gleiche Stelle zu setzen. Schlecht war der Ort sicher nicht und irgendwas von dem Grundstück schien dem alten Wolf zu gehören.

Er hatte jedenfalls Grundstücksdokumente mitgenommen, die hatte Harry in der Tasche gesehen.

Fenrir ging ins Zelt, alles war so wie er es beim letzten Mal verlassen hatte, und sah dann hinaus zum Kater der immer noch draußen im Gras saß.

"Möchtest du nicht reinkommen" er kam raus und nahm seine Tasche. Dabei zauberte er die Umzäunung so, dass sie um das Zelt herum war, aber noch genug Platz zum spielen ließ.

Ein wenig Trauer kam nun doch in Harry auf, hätte er fliehen wollen wäre dies seine einzige Chance gewesen.

Der kleine Kater folgte Fenrir ins Zelt, wo dieser gleich die Küche bezog und ein Frühstück für die Beiden machte.

Das Fleisch kam diesmal aus der Dose und sah nicht besonders gut aus, aber es schien noch in Ordnung zu sein.

"Du musst jetzt erstmal eine Weile dein Geschäft draußen verrichten" erklärte der alte Wolf ernst:  
"Aber leg es bitte so das ich nicht gleich rein trete."

Er sah zu seinem Haustier, dieser schien schon darüber nachzudenken wie er das Geschäft so legte das Fenrir auf jeden Fall rein trat. Schnell beschloss dieser aufzupassen, wenn er das Zelt verließ, der Winzling hatte nun mal den Schalk im Nacken und Fenrir konnte ihm nicht wirklich böse sein.  
Besonders nicht nachdem er ihn nun vor dem Feuer gewarnt hatte. Er war so ein Idiot gewesen, aber wenigstens konnte er noch alle Sachen und den Kleinen retten, nie wieder würde er den Herd anlassen.

Und noch am selben Tag fing er an ein neues Haus zu bauen, am besten ein größeres mit einem eigenen Zimmer für den Kleinen.

Ja genau, das war das Mindeste was er nun für ihn tun konnte. Da baute er dann ganz viele Baumstämme rein, und Schlafplätze, hängendes Spielzeug. Fenrir konnte es sich schon förmlich vorstellen.

Brummend servierte er dem Helden im Fell einen Teller voll Dosenfleisch, dieser schnupperte daran und überlegte einen Moment lang ob Maus vielleicht besser schmeckte.

Er hatte sich bisher nicht mal die Mühe gemacht über die Mäusejagd nachzudenken, immerhin war er ja ein Mensch. Aber das Angebot war an diesem Morgen sehr dürftig, kein Wunder alle anderen Lebensmittel waren verbrannt, und so eine frische Maus war sicher sehr lecker für einen Katzengaumen.  
Harry schüttelte sich, niemals würde er so etwas tun. Da aß er lieber dieses Dosenfleisch, obwohl...vielleicht konnte man damit ja etwas sinnvolleres machen.

Vorsichtig holte er ein paar Stücke heraus und versuchte damit wenigstens einen Buchstaben zu legen, aber Fenrir schien das zu missfallen.

"Lass die Sauerei damit, wenn es dir schon nicht schmeckt" knurrte er und zauberte es weg:  
"Ich geh später ein Tier erlegen, davon mach ich uns was besseres."  
Harry maunzte nur verzweifelt, er musste wohl etwas anderes finden, einen sicheren Plan wie er Fenrir klar machen konnte das er ein Mensch war.

Vor allem musste es etwas sein was der Werwolf sofort erkannte und nicht gleich wegzauberte.


	6. Kapitel V

Kapitel V - Lehm

Fenrir wälzte sich unruhig in dem kleinen Bett, seines Zeltes.

Er hatte einen Alptraum, der sicher nicht von schlechten Eltern war, denn Harry saß schon seit mindestens zwanzig Minuten daneben und beobachtete den alten Wolf.

Egal was es war, es machte ihm zu schaffen und irgendwie hatte der Held im Fell das Gefühl seinem „Besitzer" helfen zu müssen. Er sah so leidend aus, wie er da lag und schwitzte, immer wieder fiepte und sich umdrehte. Sicher war aber, dass keine Vollmondnacht Inhalt dieses Alptraums war. Fenrir war nicht Remus der sich dauernd damit quälte und Angst davor hatte.  
Maunzend sprang Harry aufs Bett und rieb seinen Kopf an der Wange des Werwolfs, wenn es nötig war würde er Fenrir eben wecken müssen. Auch wenn dies dann eventuell nicht gut für ihn ausging, er konnte sich schon ausmalen wie er durch das Zelt gejagt wurde.

„Mmh" brummte der alte Wolf als er das weiche Fell im Schlaf spürte, Harry leckte ihm sanft über die Nase. Der Alptraum war sicher noch nicht vorbei.

Und doch, er schien langsam ruhiger zu werden und im nächsten Moment sahen zwei goldene Augen den kleinen Kater an. Der Held erstarrte, bereit zur sofortigen Flucht.

„Was wird das" fragte der Werwolf leicht knurrend, Kater Harry legte seinen unschuldigsten Blick auf und wurde zur Antwort gekrault.

Sofort schmuste der Held sich an ihn, berührte Fenrir sanft mit der Pfote an der Wange.

„Sicher wegen dem Traum" seufzte der alte Wolf:  
„Ich hab von dem Feuer geträumt. Du hast mich gerettet, weißt du das. Ich wünschte ich könnte das wieder gut machen...niemand anderes hätte so etwas für mich getan."  
Harry haschte nach der Hand des Werwolfs, hörte nur zu was dieser zu ihm sagte, und tat so als wolle er nur spielen.

Er war es gewöhnt das sich jemand bei ihm für eine Lebensrettung bedankte, aber irgendwie klang es bei Fenrir auch ehrlicher als bei allen anderen zuvor. Er war schrecklich süß in diesem Moment., so lieb und sanft.

Am liebsten würde der Vernichter Voldemorts ja für immer bei Fenrir bleiben, bei diesem wurde er wenigstens geachtet und umsorgt.  
Aber wahrscheinlich nur solange wie Harry im Katzenfell steckte. Sobald er wieder ein Mensch war, war es sicher aus mit der Zweisamkeit...und auch wenn Harry das bereute, er musste wieder ein Mensch werden.  
Der Kater bekam einen kleinen Kuss auf den Kopf und dann schloss Fenrir wieder die Augen, war schnell wieder eingeschlafen.

Harry schnurrte noch eine Weile, einfach nur weil er ein bisschen glücklich war, dann schlief auch er ein.

#

„Was machst du da" Fenrir Greyback, stolzer Besitzer eines Katers, sah erstaunt auf das Tun von eben diesem. Hochkonzentriert wanderte der in dem Lehm rum, welchen der Werwolf zum Bau des Hauses brauchte, schien irgendwas darin machen zu wollen.

Fenrir ging hin, besah sich das wohl einmalige Kunstwerk und wurde von seinem Haustier auffordernd angesehen. Aber irgendwie wusste er nicht was der Kleine damit sagen wollte.

„Schönes Bild" nickte er und ging wieder an die Arbeit, was auch immer der Kater da gemacht hatte, es war wirr und merkwürdig. Sicher wollte er nur mit Fenrir spielen oder so, aber dafür war nun wirklich keine Zeit.

Das Haus musste fertig werden.

Harry maunzte verzweifelt auf, wieder nichts, Fenrir hatte sein Gematsche nicht lesen können und wenn er selbst nun so drauf sah, war es wirklich nicht sehr leserlich geworden.

Es war wirklich hoffnungslos, egal was Harry machte, es klappte einfach nicht. Vielleicht sollte er einen auf kranke Katze machen, aber nein, am Ende bekam er noch irgendwelche Tiermedizin und starb daran weil er ja ein Mensch war. Oder Fenrir ließ ihn gar kastrieren.

Geknickt ging er zu dem Werwolf und rieb sich an dessen Bein, sofort wurde er hoch gehoben und gekrault. Fenrir war dreckig, aber trotz der harten Arbeit nahm er sich Zeit für seinen kleinen Kater. Dafür war er einfach liebenswert.

„Ich muss arbeiten" erklärte er sanft:  
„Du siehst so traurig aus, ich frage mich was dich bedrückt."

Er setzte Harry wieder ab und widmete sich ungemütlich brummend wieder dem Haus.  
Es war noch lange nicht fertig, aber irgendwie störte es den Helden nicht, er mochte es einfach nur bei Fenrir zu sein. Obwohl er aber auch gespannt war, wie es denn nun sein würde.

Der alte Wolf meinte ja er habe eine Überraschung für sein Haustier, was das wohl war?  
Vielleicht wusste Fenrir schon Bescheid und wollte den Helden endlich zurückverwandeln, nein das war es wohl nicht. So gut konnte der Werwolf so etwas nicht verbergen. Dafür war er zu einfach gestrickt.

Fenrir war sicher nicht dumm, er war nur mehr auf seine Instinkte bedacht und gab nicht viel auf Intelligenz. Aber dank der Papiere, welche aus dem brennenden Haus gerettet wurden, wusste der Held das Fenrir einen guten Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hatte.

Überdurchschnittlich auf jeden Fall, nicht so hoch wie bei Hermine, aber leider doch einen besseren als es Harry geschafft hatte.

Ein bisschen war da der Held im Fell doch neidisch, andererseits waren es auch damals andere Zeiten gewesen und andere Dinge wurden gelehrt. Sicher hätte der alte Wolf zu Harrys Zeiten nicht mehr einen so guten Abschluss hingelegt.

Fakt war, Fenrir war nicht dumm sondern gemütlich. Er mochte es einfach und bestimmt war er nicht so ganz aufgeschlossen was neue Dinge anging. Hoffentlich bekam er nicht einen Schock, oder so, wenn er feststellte das sein geliebter Kater eigentlich sein ehemaliger Feind war.

In Harry kamen langsam Zweifel auf, vielleicht war es besser wenn er sich daneben benahm damit Fenrir ihn wieder wegbrachte...nein das ging nicht. Der junge Mann im Fell mochte den alten Wolf, er wollte gerne bei ihm bleiben, und das am liebsten auch in seiner menschlichen Gestalt. Etwas was natürlich nicht ging, Fenrir würde es nicht wollen, und deswegen musste Harry jede Sekunde dieser Zeit genießen.

Schnurrend legte er sich in den Lehm und empfing einen neugierigen Blick vom Werwolf.

„Pass auf das du nicht zu dreckig wirst, sonst musst du gleich baden."  
Baden!

Harry sprang entsetzt auf die Beine. Das konnte er doch mit einem Kater nicht machen. Ein bisschen buckeln, fauchen, damit wollte er Fenrir klar machen das Baden sicher nicht in Frage kam. Aber am Ende musste er vor dem Werwolf fliehen.

„Ich krieg dich" schimpfte der alte Wolf, wollte die dreckige Katze packen aber der Wicht konnte entkommen. Etwas was dazu führte das Fenrir den Halt verlor und mit dem Gesicht voran im Lehm landete. Harry blieb stehen und lachte ihn maunzend aus.  
„Du Biest" schimpfte er, stand mühsam auf und sah in das lachende Gesicht seines Haustiers:  
„Jetzt müssen wir Beide baden." Sprachs und schnappte sich den entsetzten Helden.


	7. Kapitel VI

Kapitel VI - Wasser

Harry krallte sich mit aller Kraft an dem Schrank fest, während Fenrir knurrend versuchte ihn davon abzuziehen.

Dabei maunzte der Held im Fell, bzw. der Held im Lehmfell, herzzerreißend. Er wollte nicht baden, er fühlte sich wohl so und der Lehm fiel sicher irgendwann mal ab. Vielleicht konnte er ihn auch ablecken, obwohl das sicher nicht gut schmecken würde. Aber dann wäre er wieder sauber und musste nicht baden. Er wollte nicht nass werden, nicht untertauchen oder gar schwimmen.

„Mir reicht es" knurrte Fenrir, das Wasser war schon in der Wanne. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit dem Zeigefinger unter die Pfoten des Katers und löste sie so einfach vom Schrank. Aber damit hatte Harry gerechnet, schnell bohrte er seinen spitzen Krallen in den Finger des Werwolfs. Das hatte der nun davon, und im nächsten Moment tat es dem jungen Mann auch schon wieder leid.  
„Verdammt, du Biest" schimpfte der alte Wolf und trug Harry zur Wanne, der sofort einen Schock bekam als er das Wasser sah. Er war vielleicht als Mensch bereit jederzeit ein entspannendes Bad zu nehmen, aber nicht als Katze. Das war in diesem Moment einfach gegen seine Natur.

Maunzend drehte er sich um und krallte sich an Fenrirs Schulter fest. Der trug mittlerweile nur noch seine Shorts, er wollte mit baden aber zuerst musste Harry rein.

„Jetzt weiß ich wie ich dich nenne" fauchte er böse:  
„Harry. Nach Harry Potter, der soll laut den Zeitungen auch so eine Zicke sein."

Der kleine Kater erstarrte, ja es stimmte er war manchmal etwas ungehalten wenn ihm die Presse zu nah kam. Aber beschrieben sie ihn wirklich als Zicke? Er las ja nie Zeitung, Fenrir leider auch nicht sonst hätte Harry mehr Möglichkeiten gehabt um anzuzeigen das er ein Mensch war. Mit so einer Kralle konnte man sicher Wörter ausschneiden und zusammen legen, das könnte der Werwolf dann sicher lesen. Aber bis jetzt war noch keine Zeitung in Fenrirs Hände gekommen, jedenfalls hatte er noch keine gelesen seit Harry bei ihm war.

Den Moment der Starre nutzte Fenrir aus und zog den Kleinen von sich, packte ihn in die Wanne. Der schwarze Kater schrie auf, wollte schnell wieder raus aber der alte Wolf hielt ihn fest und zog sich währenddessen noch die Shorts aus.  
Sofort starrte Harry auf das was ihm nun geboten wurde.

Es war ein offenes Geheimnis das der Held der Massen schwul war, und er hatte von nun an sicher nichts dagegen den Werwolf öfters nackt zu sehen.

Fast schon vergaß er, dass er sich im Wasser befand.  
Dann aber fiel es ihm wieder ein und er versuchte sich zu befreien, zappelte und schrie förmlich. Fenrir aber hatte ihn fest im Griff und kam nun zu ihm in die Wanne.  
„Du bleibst schön da" knurrte er, als er saß und den Helden nun mit zwei Händen festhalten konnte:  
„Wenn du sauber bist kannst du gerne abhauen, aber weit kommst du nicht denn ich hab das Zelt zu gezaubert."  
_Dem werde ich es zeigen_, dachte Harry innerlich motzend und beschloss noch nass auf das Bett seines „Besitzers" zu springen. Aber dafür musste er erstmal frei kommen, verzweifelt fing er sogar an nach den Händen zu schnappen die nun versuchten ihn zu waschen.

Eigentlich wollte er Fenrir ja nicht beißen, aber er wollte auch sicher nicht baden. In diesem Moment war ihm wirklich alles egal.

„Du kriegst gleich einen Maulkorb" zischte der Werwolf böse und griff zur Bürste um Harry ordentlich das Fell zu schrubben.  
Der Held hatte eigentlich immer Probleme mit seinem Fell, besonders wenn er es putzen wollte, denn es war lang und verknotete sich schnell. Seine eigene Rasse hatte er noch nicht herausgefunden, er konnte ja seine Nase nicht sehen aber Perser hielt er für unwahrscheinlich. Er konnte gut atmen und er wusste das diese Rasse mit ihrer Nase schlecht atmete.

Ob er vielleicht gleich mal in den Spiegel schauen sollte?

Er war ja immer noch im Wasser!  
Fenrir schrubbte ihn gemütlich während Harry mal wieder darüber nachdachte welche Rasse er war und vor allem wie er wieder zum Mensch wurde.

Als ihm aber bewusst wurde das er immer noch in der Wanne saß, versuchte er erneut zu entkommen und rammte dabei Fenrir seine Krallen in...

„Aua" brüllte der Werwolf auf und sprang auf die Füße, dabei schwappte der halbe Wanneninhalt auf den Fußboden.

Harry war frei! Mit einem kräftigen Satz war er aus dem Wasser raus und sprang wie ein Flummi durch das Zelt. Wie gestochen raste er über den Tisch, den Schrank und landete am Ende auf dem Bett. Dort wälzte er sich erstmal kräftig herum, Fenrir würde es bereuen das er sein Haustier in die Wanne gesteckt hatte.

„Du verdammtes Biest" brüllte der Werwolf und kam aus dem winzigen Bad des Zeltes:  
„Wenn ich dich kriege mach ich Handschuhe aus deinem Fell." Er packte Harry schneller als dieser fliehen konnte, der Held im Fell maunzte klagend und herzzerreißend. Hoffentlich landete er nun nicht in der Suppe.

„Du kleiner..." knurrte der alte Wolf, der Rest der Beleidigung wurde von seiner Wut verschluckt als er Harry zur Wanne zurück trug.

Dort angekommen wurde der kleine Kater wieder ins Wasser gesetzt und nun kräftig geschrubbt. Harry maunzte und fiepte, gab alle Töne von sich die er drauf hatte. Auch dieses Babyschreien, etwas was Fenrirs Ohren zucken ließ.

Okay, das ging ihm wohl doch ans Herz, kein Wunder immerhin war er nicht nur ein Wolf sondern auch ein Mensch. Und Menschen reagierten grundsätzlich auf das Schreien und Klagen eines Babys.

Harry probierte es nun mit diesem weinerlichen Geschrei das sich wie ein Baby anhörte und Fenrir brummte ungemütlich.

„Bist ja gleich fertig" murmelte er und nahm ein Handtuch um den Kater abzutrocknen. Sicher dachte er das sein Haustier weinte oder ähnliches.

Das Abtrocknen war nun widerrum etwas was Harry sich gefallen ließ, auch wenn er danach wahrscheinlich aussah wie ein Mopp.

„So jetzt geh" trieb Fenrir ihn an, fing dann an sich selbst zu duschen. Harry beobachtete ihn einige Momente, dort wo vorhin noch die Krallen getroffen hatten war nun angeschwollen. Das hatte er nicht gewollt, aber der alte Wolf war es auch selbst schuld gewesen. Man wusch Katzen einfach nicht, das machten sie selbst und Harry beschloss sich nun irgendwo hinzusetzen und erstmal das Fell zu glätten.

Nie wieder würde er sich baden lassen, na ja...nicht solange er noch im Katzenkörper herum lief.

Wenn er wieder ein Mensch war durfte Fenrir sehr gerne mit ihm zusammen baden...aber das würde der dann sicher nicht wollen.


	8. Kapitel VII

Kapitel VII - Möbel

„So das Haus steht" Fenrir Greyback, der wohl meist gehasste Werwolf in der Geschichte der magischen Welt, war stolz auf sein Werk.

Er hatte mal wieder ein Haus gebaut, aber diesmal war es nicht einfach eine Hütte mit zwei Zimmern. Diesmal gab es vier Zimmer, eine Küche und ein Bad. Ein Wohnzimmer, ein Schlafzimmer, ein Zimmer für seinen Lieblingskater und einen Raum für Gäste oder um etwas hinein zu stellen. Küche, Bad und Wohnzimmer waren im Erdgeschoss, Schlafzimmer, Katzenzimmer und Gästezimmer waren im ersten Stock.

Zwar bezweifelte er das er je Gäste haben würde, oder genug Sachen besitzen um dafür einen eigenen Raum zu brauchen. Aber es sah merkwürdig aus wenn unten drei Räume und oben nur zwei waren. Dazu hatte er zu seinem Schlafzimmer noch einen Balkon gebaut und vor der Eingangstür unten eine kleine Terrasse. Der Balkon war natürlich so sicher das gewisse kleine Kater da nicht runter fallen konnten.

Fenrir war wirklich sehr stolz auf sein Werk, was natürlich nicht ohne Magie entstanden war. Wenn er wirklich alles per Handarbeit gemacht hätte, wären es statt einer Woche sicher etliche Monate geworden. Womöglich hätte er es dann auch ohne Hilfe gar nicht geschafft. Aber zum Beispiel den Kamin im Wohnzimmer, den hatte er ganz per Handarbeit gebaut...nachdem er aus Lehm die Ziegelsteine gezaubert hatte.

Jetzt war alles fertig, sogar die Böden und Wände, nur die Möbel fehlten noch.

Fenrir war kein Schreiner, er konnte mit Müh und Not ein Bett bauen, aber im Grunde würde er alles kaufen müssen.  
Einkaufen, das hatte er noch nicht gemacht seit er die Gesellschaft von klein Harry genießen durfte. Und natürlich fragte er sich ob er diesen auch alleine lassen konnte. Die Antwort war eindeutig „Nein". Der würde sich einsam fühlen, im leeren Haus oder Zelt rumlaufen und das Fenrir sicher nie verzeihen. Und der Werwolf konnte sich zudem nicht konzentrieren wenn er neben dem Aussuchen der Möbel auch noch an Harry denken musste.

Die ganze letzte Nacht hatte er darüber nachgedacht und dann aus Ästen, und anderem Holz, einen hübschen Katzentransportkorb gezaubert. Da kam dann ein Kissen und der Kater rein, nur in der Winkelgasse konnte er sich damit nicht blicken lassen. Die lachten ihn doch aus, auch wenn sie ihn nicht erkannten, sie würden ihn definitiv auslachen. Ein großer, kräftiger Kerl lief mit einer Katze im Transportkorb herum und kaufte Möbel.  
Aber auch dafür hatte Fenrir eine Lösung gefunden, er apparierte nach Hogsmeade. Dort konnte man auch gute Möbel kaufen und vor kurzem hatte da sogar eine kleine Filiale von Gringotts aufgemacht, hauptsächlich für die Schüler von Hogwarts.

Aber nicht nur die konnten dort Geld bekommen.

Ob das Ministerium schon das monatliche Geld überwiesen hatte, das was sie zahlten damit Fenrir sich keine Arbeit suchen musste.

Sie durften ihn ja nicht verhungern lassen, und selbst wenn sie zuließen das er sich Arbeit suchte, er würde nie welche finden.

Kein Mensch stellte einen potentiellen Menschenfresser ein, und was sollte so ein alter Werwolf auch arbeiten?  
Aber davon mal abgesehen, Fenrir war nie wirklich arm gewesen, diese neuen Möbel konnte er sich mit Sicherheit leisten.

Und Harry kam mit.

„Harry" er wandte sich von dem Haus ab und ging ins Zelt, der Kater sah auf als er seinen Namen hörte und Fenrir zu ihm kam. Schnell war der Kleine hoch gehoben und ein Kissen in den Transportkorb gezaubert.  
„Wir gehen jetzt einkaufen" erklärte der alte Wolf und steckte Harry in den Korb, machte die Tür zu:  
„Bleib also still, es gibt nichts wovor du Angst haben musst."  
Der Held im Fell erstarrte, einkaufen. Natürlich war sofort die Möglichkeit gegeben andere Menschen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, aber dann kamen gleich auch einige Probleme.

Fenrir durfte nicht erkannt werden, jaulte Harry rum wurden die Menschen auf ihn aufmerksam und das konnte Ärger bedeuten.  
Und niemand wusste das Harry ein Kater war, niemand verstand die Katzensprache. Es war also hoffnungslos auf diese Weise ein Mensch zu werden. Selbst wenn sie nun nach Hogsmeade gingen und dort auf Severus trafen...Harry rollte sich maunzend in dem Korb zusammen und ließ es einfach geschehen.  
Vielleicht war er dazu verdammt sein Leben als Katze zu fristen, womöglich vergaß er irgendwann das er ein Mensch gewesen war...über die Jahre hinweg.

Sie apparierten tatsächlich nach Hogsmeade, Fenrir hatte sich wieder vollkommen verhüllt und steuerte die kleine Gringottsfiliale an.  
Dort holte er erstmal Geld ab und ging dann mit Harry in einen Laden der Möbel verkaufte.  
Von außen sah dieser kleiner aus als er es von innen war, und er schien wirklich alles zu verkaufen was man so brauchte.

Ein Mann kam sofort zu Fenrir und sah ihn leicht schleimig an. Der Held hasste solche Menschen, sie biederten sich mehr an als eine rollige Katze dem starken Jungkater.

„Wie darf ich dem Herrn..." der Verkäufer unterbrach sich als er den Transportkorb entdeckte:  
„Tiere sind hier aber nicht erlaubt."  
„Er ist da drin und bleibt auch da drin" brummte Fenrir, er wirkte sofort ungehalten und Harry konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Was sollte er in diesem Korb schon anstellen?  
„Trotzdem mein Herr...Tiere sind hier nicht erlaubt. Ich kann ihnen anbieten die Katze mit zu mir hier vorne zu nehmen, während sie durch den Laden gehen."  
„Ich will seine Meinung hören" knurrte der alte Wolf böse und im nächsten Moment hatte der Verkäufer nichts mehr dagegen, dank einer ordentlichen Summe Bestechungsgeld.

Damit hatte Harry nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, Bestechung war doch eigentlich gar nicht Fenrirs Art. Er hatte sogar fest daran geglaubt, dass der Werwolf sich den Verkäufer schnappte und durch schüttelte bis er seinen Willen bekam. Aber andererseits durfte er sich ja auch nicht auffällig verhalten und so etwas hätte sicher die Auroren auf den Plan gerufen.

Gemütlich brummend ging Fenrir, mit dem kleinen Kater im Korb, durch das Möbelgeschäft und sah sich alles an.

„Am besten ein Sofa aus Leder" beschloss er, wohl in weiser Voraussicht.

Wenn er nur wüsste das Harry nicht lange bei ihm bleiben wollte, jedenfalls nicht als Katze. Das dieser eigentlich ein Mensch war und diese Gestalt auch gerne wieder annehmen würde.

Langsam machte das Katzenleben keinen Spaß mehr, obwohl das Schönste daran wohl die Zuneigung war die der Held durch Fenrir erleben durfte.

Noch nie zuvor war er so bedingungslos geliebt worden, obwohl vielleicht durch seine Eltern aber das hatte er ja kaum mitbekommen.

Fenrir mochte ihn einfach, mit all seinen Macken und vor allem verlangte er nie eine Gegenleistung von Harry.

Der kleine Kater maunzte leise und verzweifelt, wenn er doch als Mensch auch bei dem Werwolf bleiben könnte. Er würde sofort sein ganzes Leben, mit all dem Ruhm, aufgeben wenn er dafür bei Fenrir bleiben durfte...und vor allem wenn er auch dann weiter so geliebt wurde.

„Was ist los" der möbelkaufende Wolf hob den Korb an und sah besorgt hinein:  
„Du schaust schon wieder traurig aus dem Fell. Ich verspreche dir, ich beeile mich."  
Er wandte sich wieder dem Sofa zu, suchte ein dunkelbraunes aus Leder aus und gab dem Verkäufer Bescheid.

Harry blieb ruhig, auch als Fenrir einen Luxuskratzbaum kaufte und dazu noch ein paar Einzelteile aus Kirschbaumholz nahm.

Wenn der Held sein Katzenfell los war, würde Fenrir sich bestimmt über diesen Kauf ärgern, Harry beschloss es ihm dann zu bezahlen.

Was war das?  
Harry schnupperte und richtete sich auf, diesen Geruch kannte er doch.

Kräuter...Wurzeln...

Er rutschte vorsichtig zur Tür des Transportkorbes und sah hinaus, schnupperte wieder.

Da war er, Severus Snape.


	9. Kapitel VIII

Kapitel VIII - Liebe

Er musste sofort aus diesem Korb raus, sofort! Alles andere war in diesem Moment vollkommen egal, sogar die Tatsache das Fenrir den Ausbruch sicher nicht gerne sah.

Harry James Potter, Held im Katzenfell, rüttelte und biss an dem Gitter des Transportkorbs herum. Solange bis dieser tatsächlich aufsprang und er mit einem kräftigen Satz ins Freie sprang.  
Das war eine einmalige Chance, blitzschnell zischte er durch den Möbelladen, gefolgt von Fenrir der voller Entsetzen hinter ihm her rannte.

„Was soll das" brüllte der alte Wolf, der erstaunlicherweise sich gerade in diesem Moment als recht fit erwies.

Und als sehr schnell, fast hatte er den kleinen Ausreißer gepackt.

Da war Snape, Harry sprang auf einen Schrank und von da aus direkt in die Arme seines ehemaligen Lehrers.

Maunzend sah er ihn an, solange bis Fenrir sie erreichte und ihn wieder an sich nahm.

„Was soll die Flucht" knurrte er und warf dann einen finsteren Blick auf den erstaunten Zaubertränkemeister. War das vielleicht der ehemalige Besitzer des Katers und dieser wollte nun zu ihm zurück, bitte nicht!

Das würde der alte Wolf nicht verkraften.

Harry maunzte immer noch, wollte Severus irgendwie sagen wer er doch war und das er ihm doch bitte helfen sollte.

„Greyback" zischte der Professor leise, ließ aber den kleinen schwarzen Kater dabei nicht aus den Augen. Dieser Blick aus smaragdgrünen Augen, irgendwie so vertraut.

„Snape" zischte Fenrir zurück:  
„Hast du in Katzenminze gebadet oder was will er von dir?"  
Harry maunzte verzweifelt, versuchte die Hand des Professors mit seiner Pfote zu erhaschen. Er brauchte Hilfe, er wollte wieder ein Mensch werden. Und Severus war der Einzige der ihm wirklich helfen konnte, der ihn vielleicht erkannte.

„Sicher nicht, was willst du überhaupt hier, und dann auch noch mit so einem Vieh" Severus sah weiterhin in die grünen Augen des Katers.

Irgendwie erinnerten sie ihn an Harry. Eben der Harry der verschollen zu sein schien. Die ganze magische Welt suchte mittlerweile nach ihm und in seiner Wohnung war nur ein explodierter Kessel gefunden worden...explodierter Kessel...

Erst hatte Severus überlegt das sein ehemaliger Schüler beim Brauen umgekommen war, aber es gab keine Anzeichen dafür. Nur sehr wenige Explosionen beim Brauen vernichteten jemanden spurlos, und Harry war sicher nicht auf die Idee gekommen einen schwarzmagischen Trollvernichtungstrank zu brauen.

Hatte der sich vielleicht selbst in eine Katze verwandelt? Dumm genug dazu war er bestimmt.

„Das ist kein Vieh, das ist mein Haustier" schimpfte der Werwolf und steckte Harry wieder in den Transportkorb, versiegelte diesen mit einem Zauber.

Etwas was den Kleinen noch mehr aufregte, Fenrir verstand das nicht.

„Du und ein Haustier, das du ihn noch nicht gefressen hast ist ein Wunder, gib mal her" Severus nahm den Korb und hob ihn so hoch das er Harry direkt in die Augen sehen konnte, mit der anderen Hand hielt er den Zauberstab in der Manteltasche fest.

Wenn das wirklich der Held war, für den er ihn hielt, dann hatte er noch ein menschliches Bewusstsein und menschliche Gedanken...

Harry erstarrte, sah dem Professor in die schwarzen Augen und ließ es das erste Mal wirklich zu. Es war die wirklich einzige Möglichkeit für den Zaubertränkemeister um an genug Informationen zu kommen, er musste ja wissen was passiert war.

Harry ließ seine Gedanken frei...

„Hah" grinste der Professor, zwinkerte dem kleinen Kater einmal zu und übergab dann den Korb wieder an den schimpfenden Fenrir.

„Das ist mein Kater" motzte dieser noch, als er sich abwandte und Harry einen vorwurfsvollen Blick in den Korb warf:  
„Wir wollen nur Möbel kaufen und dann wieder verschwinden."  
„Macht das, Flohträger" wehrte Severus kalt ab und ging einfach. Der Held im Fell aber wusste, er würde seinen ehemaligen Lehrer bald wiedersehen und dann hatte dieser auch ein Heilmittel dabei.

Solange konnte Harry das Leben bei Fenrir noch etwas genießen.

#

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen das du ausgebrochen bist und diesem schleimigen Kerl direkt in die Arme gesprungen" knurrte Fenrir, der schon seit zehn Minuten das Sofa in die richtige Position schob. Anscheinend war es ihm wichtig das er beim Sitzen auf dem Sofa den perfekten Blick auf den Kamin hatte. Währenddessen saß Harry auf dem neuen Küchentisch und leckte sich die Pfoten, nach einer großen Portion Hühnerherzen.

Er war zufrieden, sehr zufrieden sogar...na ja im Moment jedenfalls.

Er wurde bald wieder in einen Menschen verwandelt und konnte solange bei Fenrir bleiben, an die Zeit danach wollte er gar nicht denken.  
Auch wenn er wusste das er nicht für immer bleiben konnte, das Fenrir ihn wegschickte sobald Harry wieder ein Mensch war.

Das war das Dumme an der ganzen Sache, mittlerweile mochte er den alten Wolf so sehr das er ihn nicht mehr verlassen wollte.

Fenrir seufzte leise, sah auf das Sofa und fand nun das es in der richtigen Position stand.

Sie hatten, nach dem Vorfall, noch schnell alle Möbel ausgesucht und gekauft, sie gleich mitgenommen.

Das war nun eine Stunde her und mittlerweile sah es wirklich nach bewohnbar und sogar gemütlich aus. Was so ein paar Möbel, Teppiche und Bilder erreichen konnten.

„Du siehst zufrieden aus" Fenrir kam zu ihm und strich ihm sanft über den Kopf, sofort schnurrte Harry los. Er liebte jede Berührung des alten Werwolfs, etwas was er wirklich sehr vermissen würde. Dieses Schmusen und liebevolle Brummen...aber der Held musste unbedingt wieder ein Mensch werden.  
Auf jeden Fall würde er aber Fenrir einen Ersatz kaufen, am besten gleich zwei Kätzchen, das hatte er sich vorgenommen. Als kleine Entschädigung, hoffentlich war der Werwolf dann nicht allzu sauer.  
Sicher aber nicht wenn er die Erklärung hörte, immerhin pochte unter dieser rauen Schale ein butterweiches Herz.  
„Als hätte dir die Begegnung mit Snape etwas gebracht" brummte Fenrir und hob Harry auf seinen Arm, sofort schmiegte sich dieser an ihn.

Wenn er das doch nur immer haben könnte. Er würde den alten, grummeligen Wolf genauso lieben wie der ihn in diesem Moment liebte. All die Zuneigung zurückgeben, ein ganzes Leben lang.

Er schnurrte, schloss genüsslich die Augen als Fenrir sich mit ihm auf das Sofa setzte.

„Ich liebe dich" flüsterte der Werwolf und kraulte Harry hinter dem Ohr, und der wünschte sich ein bisschen das dieser Moment niemals enden würde.


	10. Kapitel IX

Kapitel IX - Frühstück

Harry lag neben seinem „Besitzer" im Bett und beobachtete diesen beim Schlafen.  
Es war früher Morgen, seit der Held im Fell bei Fenrir lebte, hatte er sonst keine Möglichkeit dafür gehabt. Immer war der Werwolf sofort wach gewesen als auch der kleine Kater sich regte. Nun aber schlief er noch tief und fest, Harry regte sich nicht einen Millimeter um den alten Wolf nicht zu wecken. Andererseits hatte er aber doch ziemlichen Hunger, es war Zeit fürs Frühstück.

Aber im Grunde wollte er ihm einfach nur beim Schlafen zusehen. Wie friedlich Fenrir an diesem Morgen doch wirkte, so sanft und fast schon niedlich.

Vorsichtig berührte er ihn mit der Pfote an der Nase, Fenrir zuckte und brummte irgendwas unverständliches in seinen Drei-Tage-Bart.

Harry hatte sich verliebt, irgendwann in den letzten Tagen war die Erkenntnis gekommen das er Fenrir liebte. Wirklich und richtig, aus tiefstem Herzen heraus. Und er würde dieses Gefühl sicher noch in sich tragen wenn er wieder ein Mensch war. Es war für immer.

Der kleine Kater berührte den Werwolf erneut mit der Pfote an der Nase, es war Zeit fürs Frühstück, normalerweise saßen sie um diese Zeit schon in der Küche.

Davon einmal abgesehen knurrte Harrys Magen nun in den allerhöchsten Tönen.

„Noch mal und ich beiß dir dein Pfötchen ab" knurrte es aus dem Bart heraus, der alte Wolf drehte sich weg und Harry den Rücken zu.

Das ließ der Held im Fell sich aber nicht gefallen. Schnell kletterte er auf Fenrir und trampelte auf dessen Gesicht herum, während sein halber Körper auf auf dem Werwolf lag.

„Harry" maulte dieser sofort:  
„Ich bin ein alter Mann, lass mich schlafen." So alt war Fenrir sicher noch nicht und normalerweise auch früher wach.  
Harry ließ sein Hunger-Maunzen hören, das half meistens um Fenrir dazu zu bringen den Napf zu füllen.

Aber diesmal wurde er nur darauf hingewiesen das noch ein wenig Fleisch da war.

Altes Fleisch vom Vortag, darauf konnte Harry sehr gut verzichten. Anklagend maunzte er und schob Fenrir seine Kralle vorsichtig in die Nase. Ein bisschen darin rum kratzen, das weckte ihn sicher auf.

Sofort musste Fenrir niesen das sich die Balken bogen, schimpfend packte er danach Harry und warf ihn aus dem Bett raus. Dieser kam aber mit einem schnellen Sprung zurück und wetzte seine Krallen erstmal an der Bettwäsche. Etwas was Fenrir grundsätzlich nicht mochte, er wollte ja das seine Sachen heil blieben. Aber als Rache für den Rauswurf eignete es sich wunderbar.

„Du Biest" schimpfte er, wollte Harry packen aber dieser zischte schnell ins angrenzende Bad. Fenrir folgte ihm natürlich, wenn er wütend war vergaß er sogar das er eigentlich im Bett bleiben wollte. Sicher war es unter der Decke wärmer als im kalten Bad, immerhin war der Herbst fast zu Ende und der Kamin im Wohnzimmer brannte schon pausenlos. Natürlich mit einem Schutzzauber versehen, dieses Haus sollte nicht abbrennen.

„Dafür hasse ich dich" knurrte Fenrir und entkleidete sich um unter die Dusche zu steigen.

Wenn er schon mal auf war konnte er auch genauso gut auf bleiben.

Harry wusste genau das er so dachte, er schien den alten Wolf einfach zu gut zu kennen, und hatte dieses Wissen natürlich ausgenutzt. Diese Katze war einfach zu klug um eine gewöhnliche Katze zu sein, aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte Fenrir langsam das da mehr dahinter steckte als er zu Anfang angenommen hatte.

Aber was nur?

Und wieso hatte er das Gefühl das sich langsam eine Auflösung des Rätsels näherte?

Seufzend verließ er das Bad nachdem er sich fertig gemacht hatte, Harry saß da und sah ihn mit seinen großen, grünen Augen auffordernd an. Sicher wollte er endlich was essen.

„Ja ja" brummte der alte Wolf und zog sich an, um dann mit seinem kleinen Mitbewohner runter in die Küche zu gehen.

Schnell fing er an Eier zu braten, Harry liebte Rührei, und der Held im Fell entfernte das alte Fleisch aus seinem Napf. Vorsichtig nahm er es ins Maul und trug es zum Mülleimer, ein Stück nach dem anderen bis alles entsorgt war. Dann maunzte er solange bis Fenrir den Napf mit einem Zauber gesäubert hatte.

Ja dieser kleine Wicht benahm sich schon sehr merkwürdig, aber er war nun mal eine magische Katze. Fenrir beschloss es einfach hinzunehmen, zumal er sich ja auch wirklich katzenartig benahm. Besonders wenn er seinem Besitzer um die Beine strich und dabei schnurrte. So wie in diesem Moment.

Während er in den Eiern herum rührte nahm Fenrir den Kleinen hoch, dieser schmiegte sich sofort an ihn und schnurrte wie zehn rollige Katzen. Wie süß er doch war, einfach nur zum Liebhaben.

„Ist gleich fertig" brummte Fenrir gemütlich, dieses Schnurren beruhigte ihn und er hatte sich schon überlegt ob Harry vielleicht mit einem zweiten Kater als Mitbewohner klar kommen würde. Dann gäb es doppeltes Schnurren und Schmusen.

Aber wahrscheinlich wäre er dann eifersüchtig, so etwas wollte Fenrir definitiv nicht riskieren. Das gab doch Mord und Totschlag wenn der Werwolf sich eine zweite Katze dazu holte. Zudem war Harry nicht kastriert und er wollte weder Revierkämpfe noch Nachwuchs im Haus.

Seufzend deckte er den Tisch, während Harry seinen Kopf am Hals des alten Wolfs rieb und dabei noch mehr schnurrte.

„Später" brummte er und setzte den Kater auf den Boden, füllte den Napf mit Ei und Speck. Sofort stürzte sich der Kleine darauf, wie süß er doch war. Aber nun ging es ans eigene Essen, der Magen des Werwolfs meldete sich auch schon...

Es klopfte als Fenrir sich gerade setzen wollte. Harry erstarrte und hob vorsichtig den Kopf, es klopfte tatsächlich an der Haustür.

Wer wusste von diesem Haus?

Wer wusste das in diesem Wald tatsächlich jemand lebte?  
Fenrir brummte ungemütlich und ging zur Tür, er erwartete sicher keinen Besuch. Harry dachte nur kurz nach und kam zu dem Entschluss das es Severus sein musste.

Ja so war es wohl, er kam mit dem Gegenmittel und so lief der kleine Kater hin um seinen ehemaligen Lehrer freudig zu begrüßen.

Der Werwolf öffnete die Tür und knurrte den Zaubertränkemeister sofort an. Der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, der ganze Tag war nun sicher verdorben.

„Snape" Fenrir fauchte förmlich:  
„Was willst du hier?"  
„Euch besuchen" erklärte der Professor nur und nickte Harry leicht lächelnd zu. Er hatte das Gegenmittel dabei.

Nun war es also soweit, Harry James Potter wurde wieder zum Menschen.


	11. Kapitel X

Kapitel X - Herz

„Also was willst du, Snape" knurrte Fenrir, nachdem er den Gast mit Kaffee und ein wenig Kuchen versorgt hatte. Es war ja nicht so das er ein schlechter Gastgeber wäre, und Schokoladenkuchen hatte er immer im Haus.  
„Ich will zu ihm" Severus deutete auf den kleinen Kater, welcher vor ihm auf den Boden hockte und ihn auffordernd ansah.

„Was willst du von ihm" schimpfte der alte Werwolf sofort los und wollte wohl sein Haustier erneut gegen den bösen Zaubertränkemeister verteidigen:  
„Es geht ihm gut hier, er hat dich nicht zu interessieren."  
„Er hat Flöhe und Würmer, das hab ich das letzte Mal bemerkt" der Professor log ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken:  
„Ich habe einen Heiltrank dagegen mitgebracht. Wenn er ihn nicht nimmt wird er womöglich daran sterben."  
Fenrir schwieg, setzte sich hin.

Er vertraute Severus, das hatte er schon immer getan, denn der Professor war immer gut zu ihm gewesen. Wenn Voldemort seine Wut mal wieder an dem Werwolf ausgelassen hatte, war es Snape gewesen der mit Heilsalben und Verbänden angekommen war. Zwar konnten sich Werwölfe meist selbst heilen aber nicht immer und auch nicht alles.

Severus holte eine Phiole hervor und legte sie auf den Tisch, ein roter Trank schimmerte darin.

„Wenn du willst kannst du es natürlich erstmal darauf testen ob es ein Gift ist. Ich sage dir aber, ich habe nicht noch mehr davon dabei und du willst sicher nicht das ich morgen wiederkomme."  
Severus probierte den Kuchen, sehr lecker, er wusste genau das Fenrir ihm vertraute.

Irgendein kluger Muggel hatte einmal gesagt:

„Wenn du einen verhungernden Hund aufliest und ihn gesund pflegst, wird er dich nicht beißen. Das ist der Hauptunterschied zwischen Hund und Mensch."  
Und genau das war der Unterschied zwischen Fenrir und einem normalen Menschen. Eine wirklich gute Eigenschaft, wenn man sie dem Richtigen gegenüber zeigte.

Der Werwolf brummte nur und wandte sich Harry zu:  
„Du wirst das Zeug nehmen, es geht ganz schnell und danach kriegst du auch was Leckeres."  
Der kleine schwarze Kater maunzte glücklich, natürlich wusste er genau was sich in der Phiole wirklich befand. Fenrir lächelte liebevoll, es sah ein wenig merkwürdig aus und schien nicht in sein Gesicht zu passen, aber er lächelte wirklich.

Hatte Harry es tatsächlich geschafft diese harte Schale zu knacken, und was war wenn er wieder zu einem Mensch wurde, wie würde Fenrir das aufnehmen?  
„Komm bringen wir es hinter uns" Severus trank den Kaffee aus und nahm den Kater hoch, setzte ihn auf einen nahen Stuhl. Sollte er noch den Kuchen vorher essen, zur Stärkung für das was nun kommen würde, ach nein so gut war der auch wieder nicht.

Harry sah zu Fenrir, wurde nun alles gut oder endete es in einer Katastrophe?  
„Mund auf" forderte der Professor, der Held im Fell sah nun zu ihm.

Was würde sich nun für ihn ändern?

Harry regte sich nicht, er hatte keine andere Wahl, denn er war ja keine Katze. Er war ein Mensch und er musste diesen Körper wieder annehmen, egal wie es für ihn und Fenrir endete.

Zögerlich öffnete er sein kleines Maul und Severus tropfte den Trank auf Harrys Zunge. Er schmeckte ekelhaft, wie alles was der Professor braute, aber es half grundsätzlich auch alles.

Er schluckte, schüttelte sich angewidert und schon fing sein ganzer Körper an zu brennen.  
„Das dauert jetzt einige Momente" erklärte Severus ernst:  
„In dieser Zeit muss ich dir was erklären, Fenrir."

Der alte Wolf sah besorgt auf seinen kleinen Mitbewohner, dann aber zum Zaubertränkemeister. Er schwieg und schien zu merken das in diesem Moment etwas anderes vor sich ging als er gedacht hatte.

„Es hat vor einiger Zeit einen Unfall gegeben" erklärte Severus ernst:  
„Daraufhin war Harry Potter verschwunden, wir suchten ihn überall und fanden nur einen explodierten Kessel. Erst dachten wir er hätte sich selbst in die Luft gesprengt aber..."  
Harry maunzte gequält auf, wieso war ihm nicht klar gewesen das diese Sache nicht ohne Schmerzen geschehen konnte?  
Er rollte auf dem Stuhl herum, Fenrir wollte ihm schon beistehen aber Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und verwies den Werwolf auf seinen Platz zurück.  
„Das ist keine Katze" erklärte er unverblümt:  
„Harry Potter hat es mal wieder geschafft einen Trank zu versauen und hat sich selbst in diese missliche Lage gebracht. Und genauso allein muss er sich da auch wieder raus bringen. Du kannst ihm eh jetzt nicht helfen."  
Der Werwolf schwieg und sah immer wieder zwischen dem Zauberstab und dem sich windenden Kater hin und her, dann fing dieser an sich langsam in einen Menschen zu verwandeln.

Langsam wurde Fenrir alles klar, dieses Verhalten seines Haustiers, alles...

Harry keuchte, sah schwitzend auf seine Hände, er hatte Hände!  
Vorsichtig richtete er sich etwas auf, sah an sich runter und entdeckte einen vollständigen Körper der in den Klamotten steckte die er angehabt hatte als das Unglück begann.

Er zitterte, aber er war wieder ein Mensch.

„Alles okay" fragte Severus, der junge Mann nickte nur und der Professor steckte seinen Zauberstab ein. Das war der Moment in dem Fenrir seine Sprache wiederfand.

Er stand auf, knurrte wild.

„Verschwindet" schimpfte er wütend:  
„Verschwindet alle Beide!"  
Er packte Harry unsanft am Arm, dieser wusste erst gar nicht wie ihm geschah, und schleifte ihn aus dem Haus raus.

Fenrirs Gesicht war voller Wut, seine goldenen Augen flackerten böse und seine Lippen zitterten. So hatte Harry ihn noch nie zuvor erlebt.

„Fenrir" wimmerte er als er draußen landete, Severus verließ schnell freiwillig das Haus. Egal wie gut er zaubern konnte, den Zorn des Werwolfs wollte er sich nicht aufhalsen.

„Verschwinde" der alte Wolf brüllte fast:  
„Ich will euch Beide nie wieder sehen."

Er ging ins Haus und knallte die Tür zu das die Wände wackelten. Harry ließ sich schwach auf den Boden sinken, das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Heiße Tränen rollten aus seinen Augen, er wieso hatte er nur den Trank genommen? Er liebte Fenrir doch, er wollte für immer bei ihm sein...wieso war er nicht einfach Katze geblieben, dann wäre er wenigstens glücklich und bei ihm.

„Gehen wir" murmelte Severus und half seinem ehemaligen Schüler auf die Beine.

Er hatte schon fast mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet. Wie sollte auch ein alter Wolf reagieren der noch nie für irgendjemanden zuvor Liebe empfunden hatte und nicht wusste wie sich ein gebrochenes Herz anfühlte.


	12. Epilog

Epilog - Glück

Harry James Potter war wieder ein Mensch, seit einer Woche war er nun das Katzenfell los und seit dem hatte er schreckliche Sehnsucht.  
Sehnsucht nach dem kleinen Haus im Wald und vor allem nach dessen Bewohner, Fenrir Greyback.

Er liebte ihn, er liebte ihn so sehr das er Tag und Nacht von ihm träumte, eigentlich nur noch an ihn denken konnte.

Und nun war der ruhmreiche Vernichter Voldemorts zurückgekehrt, genau an den Ort wo er so glücklich gewesen war und wo er für immer bleiben wollte.

Dabei hatte er seine Koffer, für den Fall das Fenrir ihm verzieh, und einen kleinen Korb mit zwei Katzenbabys drin.

Es hatte genau diese eine Woche gedauert bis er die richtige Rasse und das richtige Alter gefunden hatte. Hoffentlich mochte der Werwolf sie...nein Werwolf war an diesem Tag wohl die falsche Bezeichnung.

Es war der Morgen nach Vollmond, der einzige Tag wo Fenrir Greyback mehr Mensch als Wolf war. Harry hatte sich diesen Morgen ganz bewusst ausgesucht, sollte Fenrir ihn angreifen wollen war dieser wesentlich schwächer und langsamer als sonst.

Aber der junge Mann hoffte inständig das er genauso aufgenommen wurde wie die beiden Katzenbabys. Wenn er noch mal rausflog brach es ihm auf jeden Fall das Herz und das konnten dann noch nicht mal Snapes Versprechungen flicken.

Er atmete tief durch, tastete noch einmal nach seinem Zauberstab und klopfte dann an. Harry hatte viel wieder gut zu machen, und vor allem wollte er Fenrir glücklich sehen, zusammen mit ihm in Frieden leben.

Der alte Wolf musste nur von seinem Glück überzeugt werden...aber er öffnete die Tür nicht.

Okay, es war früher Morgen aber so früh nun auch wieder nicht. Ging es ihm vielleicht nach der letzten Nacht schlecht?

Zögerlich und sehr leise legte Harry seine Hand auf die Türklinke, drückte sie langsam runter.  
Fenrir schloss seine Tür nie ab, belegte sie auch nie mit einem Zauber. Etwas was damals beim Hausbrand wohl ihre Haut gerettet hatte, auf jeden Fall aber waren sie dadurch schneller raus gekommen. Und der Werwolf hatte ja auch nichts zu befürchten.

Selbst an diesem Morgen war er sicher noch jedem normalen Menschen körperlich überlegen und kaum einer wusste wo sich das Haus befand.

Vorsichtig sah Harry in das Haus, nichts hatte sich verändert, und es schien auch so das Fenrir gar nicht da war.

Ob er sich noch im Wald befand?  
Remus meinte einmal das freie und wilde Werwölfe sich ein großes Revier aufbauten, wenn sie die Chance dazu hatten.

Ob Fenrir ebenso ein Revier besaß und deswegen etwas länger brauchte bis er nach Hause kam?

Oder war er gerade am Schlafen und deswegen im ersten Stock?  
Harry nahm all seinen Gryffindormut zusammen und betrat leise das Haus, die Kätzchen im Korb schliefen und gaben deswegen kaum Geräusche von sich.

Zögerlich sah er sich um, es war wirklich so als ob Fenrir in dieser einen Woche nichts verändert oder berührt hätte. Nur das alles wesentlich kleiner auf Harry wirkte als es vorher der Fall gewesen war.

Aber das war ja kein Wunder,

Er blieb stehen und sah auf den Küchentisch, dann entdeckte er daneben noch den Napf aus dem er immer gegessen hatte. Nicht mal den hatte der alte Wolf weggeräumt, er musste sehr an seinem kleinen Kater gehangen haben.

„Ich hoffe ihr macht ihn genauso glücklich" murmelte er leise und stellte den Korb auf dem Küchentisch ab, es war absolut sicher das Fenrir in dieser kurzen Zeit mit Harry zusammen sehr glücklich gewesen war.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe als er sich so leise wie möglich auf den Weg nach oben machte, dort angekommen zögerte er. Normalerweise schnarchte Fenrir das sich die Balken bogen, aber diesmal war nichts zu hören.

Hoffentlich hatte er sich nichts angetan, oh bitte nicht!  
Harry wollte ihm doch noch sagen wie sehr er ihn liebte, das er mit ihm zusammen sein wollte und nur hier glücklich war.

Das er es so sehr genossen hatte bei ihm zu sein.

Leise, aber etwas schneller, ging er zu der Schlafzimmertür, öffnete sie mit einem leisen Zauber um nicht irgendwelche unnötigen Geräusche zu machen.

Dann sah er vorsichtig durch einen Spalt hinein, aber im Schlafzimmer war niemand, auch nicht auf dem Balkon.

Fenrir war gar nicht im Haus!  
Er war wohl doch noch nicht zurück von seiner Vollmondtour und irgendwie fielen Harry in diesem Moment ein paar Felsen vom Herzen. Solange bis er Geräusche von Unten her hörte, sofort spannten sich seine Muskeln an und sein Herz schien auszusetzen.

Schnell schlich er zur Treppe und sah hinunter.

Fenrir war wohl gerade rein gekommen und hatte nicht nur die offene Tür sondern auch den Korb mit den Kätzchen bemerkt.

„Mmh" brummte er und streichelte über ihr weiches Fell:  
„Wo kommt ihr denn her?"  
Er schnupperte, konnte aber Harry wohl nicht wahrnehmen.

Es stimmte also wirklich was Severus gesagt hatte, Fenrir war an diesem Tag nur ein etwas stärkerer Zauberer. Das er trotzdem schnupperte um den Eindringling aufzuspüren war wohl eher eine Handlung der Gewohnheit.

Die Kätzchen wachten auf und sahen ihren neuen Besitzer mit großen Augen an, dann maunzten sie hungrig.

„Mmh" brummte der alte Wolf und Harry konnte förmlich beobachten wie er bei dem Maunzen langsam schwach wurde.

Schnell war Fenrir beim Kühlschrank und im nächsten Moment kochte Fleisch auf dem Herd und ein Napf wurde mit Wasser gefüllt. Gut, er schien besänftigt zu sein und das Geschenk gefiel ihm, ob Harry es nun wagen sollte vorzukommen?

Er schluckte schwer, was war wenn er wieder einen Korb von Fenrir bekam, wenn dieser ihn wieder raus warf?

Er wollte Harry doch nie wieder sehen...

_Ich muss es wagen_, dachte er mutig bei sich, im Grunde hatte er ja keine andere Wahl. Okay, er konnte feige davon apparieren aber dann wurde er sicher nie glücklich.  
Der junge Held atmete tief durch, machte sich innerlich Mut damit, dass Fenrir ihn sicher nicht fressen würde, und betrat dann die erste Stufe.  
Sofort sah der Werwolf hoch und seine Miene verfinsterte sich.

„Was machst du hier" knurrte er böse, Harrys Herz schlug wie wild und er konnte nur auf die Kätzchen deuten.

„Nimm sie wieder mit" schimpfte der alte Wolf halbherzig, okay er wollte definitiv nicht das Harry sie wieder mitnahm und dieser hatte ja noch nicht mal vor wieder zu gehen.

Vielleicht sollte er etwas dreist sein?

Womöglich half es wenn er seinen ganzen Mut zeigte.

Schweigend holte er seine Koffer hervor und vergrößerte sie, trug sie demonstrativ in sein ehemaliges Spielzimmer wo er alles in ein Bett und einen Schrank verwandelte. Zwar würde er lieber beim Werwolf im Bett schlafen aber er wollte es auch nicht übertreiben und ihn vor allem zu nichts drängen.

Fenrir hatte das natürlich gesehen, jedenfalls das mit den Koffern, aber merkwürdigerweise kam er nicht hoch um Harry eigenhändig vor die Tür zu setzen.

Der Held kehrte zur Treppe zurück, sein Lieblingswerwolf hatte mittlerweile das Katzenfleisch gekocht und per Zauber abgekühlt, füllte es nun in den Napf.

Die beiden Kätzchen stürzten sich gierig darauf, während ihr neuer Besitzer sich erneut an den Herd stellte und anfing etwas anderes zu kochen.

„Verschwinde" knurrte er Harry an, als dieser mit Müh und Not die Küche erreicht hatte. Der Held aber beschloss nicht darauf zu hören und deckte den Tisch für Zwei.

„Nach dem Essen bist du weg" erklärte Fenrir halbherzig als er den Eintopf in die Teller füllte und sich zu dem jungen Mann an den Tisch setzte.

„Geh" motzte der Werwolf als er abspülte, mittlerweile schien er es gar nicht mehr zu wollen, und drückte Harry das Abtrockentuch in die Hand.

„Ich liebe dich" flüsterte der Held leise als er mit Fenrir auf dem Sofa saß und sich an diesen kuscheln durfte.

Sofort wurde er erstaunt angesehen.

„Ja wirklich" nickte er heftig:  
„Weißt du diese richtige Liebe. Ich will bei dir bleiben, für immer. Ich will glücklich mit dir werden. Und ich will all die Dinge mit dir machen die schwule verliebte Männer nun mal machen."  
„Ich hab nie behauptet das ich schwul bin" erklärte Fenrir brummend und sah darauf in die entsetzten Augen seines neuen Mitbewohners:  
„Aber ich habe auch nie behauptet das ich nicht an Männern interessiert bin."

Er lächelte sanft und küsste den schnurrenden Harry zärtlich auf die Stirn.

Anscheinend brachten schwarze Kater doch Glück

Ende

_(So das war's. Ich weiß es war kurz, und ich habe wohl auch nicht sehr detailreich geschrieben. Aber es sollte nie mehr als eine kleine süße Geschichte werden. Fällt sozusagen unter den Bereich Kurzgeschichte._

_Trotz allem hoffe ich das es euch gefallen hat, ich habe mich jedenfalls sehr über die vielen lieben Kommentare gefreut. Über ein abschließendes Kommentar würde ich mich jetzt natürlich auch freuen (besonders aus den Reihen der FF . net -Leser),_

_Ansonsten freue ich mich wenn ihr beim nächsten Mal wieder dabei seit,_

_habt bis dahin weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_Eure Zuckerspinne)_


End file.
